Such Good Times
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Clare's life is coming back to order and that includes some former friendships. Yes, this is my take on the Frostival episode and what happens before the event .


**A/N: I don't own Degrassi.  
It has been such a long time since I've written a Degrassi story or any story for that matter. I've kind of just lost inspiration. =/ I have ideas but then I try writing them down and it just flops.  
Anyway, this is one idea I've had on my mind for a while and I'm so happy I was able to finally write it down.**

* * *

_"I'm glad we're doing this again," Clare snuggled into Eli._

_"Me too," he held her tightly, "I've missed you."_

_Eli smiled and reached out to her, Clare let her cheek rest against his hand. They looked at each other for a moment before leaning in. His lips captured hers and she instinctively nestled into it. As they pulled away, Clare spoke._

_"So we're back to how we were?"_

_"No," Eli said, "We're better than before."_

The auburn haired girl woke up abruptly as her alarm clock rung through her room. She looked around and tried to get her thoughts on track – this was the third dream this week that involved Eli. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom before Jake could hold it hostage for minutes on end.

* * *

Thankfully the school day went by fast as Clare sat in her last class. She put in extra effort in avoiding Eli but it was unstoppable since they were both friends with Adam. A chance encounter at lunch caused them to nod at one another and wait in an awkward silence as Adam got more fries. Her thoughts occupied the rest of the class period. The bell rang and the curly haired girl quickly put her things away and walked over to her locker.

"Hi Clare," she turned around and saw Alli shyly smiling.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notes," she said.

Clare grabbed the papers and smiled back – when she heard about the UN incident, she immediately went to visit Alli and realized that it was silly to let a guy get in the way of their friendship.

"I better go. I've got a meeting for the Frostival event coming up," Alli started, "But, if you're free later, maybe we can go to The Dot?"

"Text me when you're done," Clare nodded.

A look of relief and happiness flashed in the brunette's face as she turned to walk away, with an extra pep in her step.

* * *

Clare waited patiently for Alli at The Dot by finishing up her math homework. She was on the last equation but it felt like it was dragging on.

"I don't think drawing a mutant kitty will help you find the answer," a voice said from behind her.

She immediately dropped the pencil as the familiar voice revealed itself.

Eli stood in front of her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you."

Clare took notice of the way he said "spook" instead of "scare."

She cleared her throat, "It's ok. I'm just a bit frustrated with this math problem."

Before he could respond, Alli walked through the doors. She hesitated as she made her way to the table.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Nope," Eli replied, "Only here to get dessert for the parentals."

As he started to leave, Clare spoke up, "I'll uh, I'll see you around."

The boy kept his eyes on her and nodded with a smile. Alli watched in amusement.

* * *

A week later, the roles were reversed as Clare found Eli sitting at The Dot, doodling on the napkin. She found the courage to walk to him.

"Hey," she simply said.

"Hi," he said in surprise.

"Are you here getting more dessert of waiting for someone?" she couldn't help but smile.

Eli smirked in return, "I'm waiting for Fiona actually."

The two continued to talk until the fashionable brunette walked in, ready to explode with information about Declan and Holly J.

* * *

The rest of the weeks started to follow a routine – both of them would find each other waiting for a friend, which gave them a chance to talk. It wasn't a full-on friendship but it was getting there.

* * *

"Please say you'll go Clare," Alli pleaded as her long eyelashes fluttered at her direction.

The girl sighed, "I really just want to stay in and read a book –"

"You have all of winter break to do that," her friend dismissed, "Everyone will be at the Frostival."

She gave her a warning look, "Alli…"

The smaller girl nodded, "It's true. I overheard him and Fiona talking."

For a long moment, Clare looked at Alli until she finally agreed.

* * *

The parking lot of Degrassi was filled with tents and people as Clare walked through. She was actually happy that she came when she saw all the decorations and games that were set up. Most of her time was spent with Alli until she was called away to settle a dispute. After grabbing some cotton candy, Clare walked around in hopes of finding a familiar face.

"Hey you."

She let out a small smile when she noticed that Eli was also walking around aimlessly.

"Hi," Clare offered him some cotton candy, which he gladly accepted.

"Care for some company?" he asked.

She nodded her head and the two walked around the make-shift park. Clare looked around and started to notice all of the couples holding hands, sharing treats, or winning stuffed animals. She suddenly became aware of the close distance between her and Eli. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to walk, his thoughts taking over – Clare was aware of that look.

"Something on your mind?" she softly bumped into him.

Eli blinked, "Huh? Oh, nothing too serious."

The silence between them started to get tense. Eli was struggling to keep his mouth shut while Clare continued to wonder what was plaguing his thoughts. Suddenly, her question was answered.

"Do you ever think we could go back to the way we were?"

She stopped in her tracks – a few of those words were eerily similar to the ones in her dreams. Clare looked up at Eli, who was already on the verge of apologizing but she spoke first.

"No."

His face was a mixture of regret, sadness and hurt, which he tried to cover up. She continued to speak.

"Because I think we… could be better than before."

Suddenly, Eli's expression shifted into confusion. Clare bit her lip, giving herself a few seconds to explain.

"We both made mistakes and I know that now, but we've learned from it – or learning from it – and us becoming friends again has made me realize that… I miss you."

Clare kept her eyes down, missing the smile emerging from Eli's face.

She let out a breath, "Maybe we can take it slow? Hang out as friends, eventually date, then make it official…"

Her voice had gotten softer but Eli heard every word, "You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

She looked at him but saw he had a playful smile on his face. Clare shook her head and chuckled, "We're both going to work for this. A girl can ask a guy out too, you know."

"Are you asking me out?" he couldn't help but joke.

"Don't get so smug," she rolled her eyes.

They both shared a laugh and as Eli casually put his arm her shoulders, Clare couldn't help but snuggle in closer.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Oh gosh, I've been so out of touch with writing that I think this was bad. Please review and let me know what you think, whether it was good or bad. Thanks! **


End file.
